hide & seek in the restricted section
by Emmasbeanies
Summary: The gang decides to play a game of hide and seek throughout Storybrooke to have some fun. Emma finds herself hiding with Killian, Smuff ensues.


"One…two…three!"

They each pulled a straw out of Henry's hands. The game of hide and seek had officially begun. Roland had requested it, and seeing as things in Storybrooke had recently calmed down, the gang thought it would be fun, as a way to let out some stress.

Roland had grabbed the shortest straw. Everyone looked around with a sort of sympathetic look, knowing that the little one would not be able to search for everyone alone. Regina stepped up to the boy with a smile, "No worries, dear. I'll be your helper. We shall find them all and be victorious!" Roland agreed, and the two of them walked into the mansion. "Alright, everyone," she said, "You have twenty minutes to hide, and then we are coming for you…and no magic is allowed. Good luck."

As she shut the door, the group, which consisted of Henry, Robin, Emma, Hook, The Charmings, and Belle and Rumple, parted ways. Belle dragged a reluctant Rumple away towards the cannery and docks, giggling at his restraint. Robin and Henry were the next to team up, and made their way into the town square.

The last four stood there for a moment until Snow spoke up eagerly.

"So, everyone, where shall we go?"

Emma and Killian stared at her. Killian nodded and then turned away first saying, "Sorry, mates, every man for himself!" and walked off towards the center of town as well.

Emma smirked as he turned the corner, knowing very well that he left the group because Snow was terrible at keeping secrets, and would probably give them all away somehow. She turned back to her parents and smiled.

"Well, you heard him. Sorry guys!" And with that, she turned and jogged away from them and into town.

Charming looked over at his wife, who looked a little disappointed. He grabbed her hand and simply said, "Toll bridge?" Snow's eyes lit up as she smiled up at him. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

Emma stepped out into the main street and took a quick look around. It was pretty quiet, except for the occasional couple or person walking around. It was early evening, just on the verge of darkness. The oil lamps had been lit, and the sweet smell of summer hung in the air.

She noticed Henry and Robin sneaking into Gold's shop._Well, that's out_, she thought. She tried to think of other places to go. _Granny's? No, that's too obvious. My apartment? No, too lame. The sheriff's office? Too far._

That's when she spotted it. _Of course_. The library. At this time of night, not a soul would be walking through there, and the lamps were not even on yet on that side of the street, making it easy for her to hide there and not be seen.

As she walked to it, she thought absentmindedly,_ I wonder where the pirate is by now…_

The door to the library creaked open as Emma slowly stepped inside. It was eerily quiet as she moved her way across the first floor, looking for a place to hide. Inside it smelled of ancient, leather bound words, coffee stains and dust. Suddenly, a shuffling sound snapped her back into reality.

Quickly, Emma threw herself behind the nearest bookshelf. Heart pounding, she waited to see who was there. It couldn't have been twenty minutes already…or maybe it had been…but how could Regina and Roland have already made their way down to this end of the street by now? They couldn't have. Which only meant one thing…

Someone else was hiding there. But Emma was not going to give herself away so easily, just in case. She waited a few more moments before slowly standing back up, and then,

_"Ahem,"_ a voice said from right behind her. causing her to jump up and put her hand over her rapidly beating heart. She turned around to see him there.

"Hook! What the hell!?"

He laughed at her. "If you wanted to hide away with me love, you could have just said so."

Emma regained her composure. "Where were you even hiding? I walked around first but never saw you."

"Well, love," he answered, "If you really want to know…" He stepped up closer to her, face inches away from hers.

_"Follow me."_

He brushed past her, and as he did she caught the scent of him. Strong, like leather, rum, salt, and the sea…she felt her mind drifting to places it shouldn't…

Reluctantly, she followed him. Past rows and rows of books, back into the last alcove of the library. Behind the last shelf was a door to the staircase. "Up we go," he said.

Emma followed him up to the second floor of the library, where he showed her his hiding spot-behind the desk of the restricted section in the back.

"Wow," Emma mumbled as she sat next to him on the floor behind the desk. "Quite the spot you've got here. There's no way they're going to find you up here."

"Aye, that's the point, isn't it?" Hook said with his usual sass.  
>He spoke again, on a more flirty note. "I'm glad you decided to join me, though. This could have been quite boring otherwise."<p>

"Although," he continued as he picked up a racy magazine, "I suppose I could have entertained myself with some light reading…" Tossing the magazine back into the pile, he looked up at her. She at smiled him and rolled her eyes.

For a few minutes, they were silent. Emma was becoming very aware of just how alone they were, and how close she was sitting to him. She was very much alone with Killian Jones, with no chance of anyone finding them any time soon, possibly ever.

Her thoughts reverted back to his scent, which she could smell again, and how much she didn't want to admit that she was turned on by it. _Down, girl._

Every time Emma opened her mouth to say something, nothing came out. So they sat there as the silence grew more tense with each passing moment. They occasionally glanced at one another, twiddling their thumbs, sighing, or flipping through a book, waiting…

After what seemed like a lifetime of silence, Hook finally spoke up and said, "I wonder how Rumple's doing…"

The thought of the Dark One playing hide and seek, curled up under some table somewhere and dreading every second of it, made Emma laugh out loud. Instantly she covered her mouth, remembering that they were still hiding. Her startled eyes looked up at Hook, who after a pause, busted out with a laugh at her panicked expression.

Emma started to laugh again, and easier this time, as they both realized how ridiculous this whole situation was. Hearing each other's laugh just made them each laugh harder, until their faces were red and their stomachs ached.

Their laughter eventually died down, creating another silence between them. But this one was different. This time, they were looking at each other and unable to look away, both fully understanding their solitude.

They were still just inches away from each other. Emma felt that if he didn't touch her soon, she would surely burn. His eyes bore into her with something foreign, something that she hadn't noticed before…hunger…for her.

She wasn't sure what to do. It had been so long since she'd done this sort of thing. "Hook, I-"

Before she could finish, his lips were pressing into hers. The kiss deepened as he raised his hand up to her face and placed it on her neck behind her ear. His touch seared at her skin and made her moan into his mouth.

Her moan drove Killian mad with desire. He pulled away from her and looked at her, asking her with his eyes if this was what she wanted.

She answered him by going in for another kiss. This was something that she'd thought about so many times. He had been a constant friend to her over the last few months, and was always putting her first. _She wanted this._ She wanted to give herself to him, and only him.

Emma sat up on her knees and held onto his face as she kissed him, her blonde hair falling around them like a curtain. Her hand graced the stubble on his cheek as she leaned down and kissed the tender skin underneath his ear.

_"Emma…"_

He moaned as she kissed his neck, and wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her over to straddle him. He kissed her lips again before leaving kisses down her neck, her chest. Emma was breathing heavier now. She could feel him throbbing beneath her as she became wet herself.

Emma pushed him back slightly, and removed her shirt. She quickly unbuttoned her bra from behind and let the straps fall over her shoulders, revealing herself to him.

He looked at her in awe. "You're so beautiful…"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

He pulled her in close again, kissing her neck, leaving a trail of kisses that went down and between her breasts. Emma moaned as he took one in his mouth.

_"Ohh.."_

Her arms were wrapped around his head now, her fingers running through his dark hair as she moaned. Her head tilted back as he continued to kiss her. _God, this felt so good._ She had almost forgotten what it felt like to be with someone like this. She was just glad that it was him.

Craning her neck back up, she looked into his eyes. "Killian. I need you. Now."

At the sound of her voice saying his name, he immediately began untying the laces of his leather trousers, as Emma did the same. When he was finished, she straddled him again. Taking his length in her hand to guide him, she placed him at her entrance.

Slowly he slid inside her. She moaned his name as he stretched her and filled her. Rocking her hips back and forth, she began to ride him, the heat building up inside of her, slowly at first. She wanted to feel everything. She wanted him to feel **everything**.

She picked up the pace as he found the pleasure spot deep inside of her. Sensations blazed throughout her body as he worked her. Their sweating bodies in sync, he was going in and out of her. Pushing her, pulling her, taunting her over that edge.

_"Oh God…"_

She grabbed onto the edge of the counter top above them and rode harder on top of him, knowing that he was getting close.

_"Emma…Emma…"_

He swore under his breath as she rode him.  
>He knew what she was doing. There was no way he was going to cross that threshold without her. <em>Oh no. They were gonna do this together.<em>

He reached a hand down below her and circled her sensitive nerves, making her cry out. All at once, she came undone, shock waves of pleasure washing over her. As she let go completely, her arms wrapped once again around his neck.

Hearing her cry, Killian lost himself only moments later. She continued to ride him until they were both completely shattered.  
>Emma sat up and kissed him. It was passionate, slow, and sweet. His hand was on the back of her neck, fingers laced in her hair as she laid her forehead against his. For a moment that's all there was. There was only the two of them, the sounds of their breathing, the stillness and quietness of the library surrounding them once more.<p>

Footsteps below startled them back into reality. Hurriedly, they both scrambled to get their clothes back on in case they came upstairs. They could hear their muffled voices.

"I don't think anyone's here, Roland," Regina sighed. She was obviously getting tired of this game by now.  
>"But they're the last ones left! They've got to be here somewhere. Is there an upstairs?" the boy asked.<br>Regina lied. "No dear. There's nothing up there. Let's go check Granny's diner again…"

The footsteps grew lighter and lighter as they walked out of the library. Emma leaned over onto a smiling Killian and laughed into his shoulder. She couldn't believe they just did that…

He tilted her head up to look at him.

"Now, where were we?"


End file.
